


GN'R One Shots

by insipid_rhyme



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Modern!Duff, Mpreg, Oral Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Guns N' Roses One-Shots, all ships within the band (most preferably Slaxl, Sluff, Axl/Duff, Izzy/Axl) I accept prompts :)





	1. Welcome to the Family (Sluff) (Mpreg)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's shitty my dream was much better. More things happened in my dream too, like Duff refusing to have sex with Slash because he was scared he'd hurt the baby, resulting in an extremely sexual frustrated Slash. And Duff babying him and treating him like a porcelain doll. Ugh, love them.

They were out the back sat around the table with Duff's family, sipping on steaming mugs of coffee and talking softly. Slash and Duff's hands were connected, their fingers lazily intertwined together under the table. Slash was sat a bit forward, nodding his head politely and trying to answer the questions some of Duff's family had for him, those little butterflies still flapping around his stomach. He was so nervous to meet the McKagan Clan, but so far everything had went well. Him and Duff had arrived in Seattle the night before, half of the family already asleep due to the late hour, and they only stayed up for a half hour before they all went to bed, which Slash was grateful for-- the flight had been long and he was exhausted, not to mention what the stress of meeting the family had done to him. It was mentally draining. 

Now it was the next day, the air crisp and damp because it was still early in the morning, around seven thirty. Slash woke up early, his mind racing a mile a minute, unable to fall back to sleep. He was still so nervous. Duff slept like the dead, and he didn't want to wake him, so when he heard the faint chattering of Duff's family down in the kitchen, he forced himself to get out of bed, get dressed and go down there alone. It felt easy, he didn't have to force conversation, and for that he was so thankful. And they genuinely seemed to like him, too. 

Coffee was made and they rugged up and sat out the back to enjoy the fresh air, even if it was so cold Slash's cheeks turned red under his naturally tanned skin. A half hour passed before Duff stumbled through the sliding door, his bed hair impressive. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, and he gave Slash a warm smile as he gently slid the door closed behind him.

"Morning," he said in his raspy morning voice, leaning down to peck Slash on the cheek. "Was almost afraid you'd caught the next plane back to L.A," he said to Slash, sitting down beside him. 

"No, he's being the perfect gentlemen," Alice chimed in, winking at Slash over the frames of her glasses. 

So here they were, all sat together simply enjoying each others company, but Slash was still so nervous because he had something he needed to get off his chest, and he thought it would be the best time to tell it to Duff when they were all here, in his childhood home surrounded by his family. And also because he'd been putting off telling Duff for over a week now, so scared it would send the older man running for the hills never to look back. But now he really, really had to do it before too much time passed, and he had a small feeling Duff would be happy at the news... maybe. 

He had zoned out a little as he dwelled on his thoughts, but was gently brought back by the squeeze of Duff's fingers around his. He looked up to see everyone's eyes on him, and he flushed slightly under the unwarranted attention, shifting a little in his chair. 

"We just wanted to say we're really happy you came here, Slash," Alice said warmly, giving him a soft smile. "I don't want to speak too soon, but I have a great feeling about you two, I have since Duff first started speaking about you," Duff's cheeks tinted pink slightly, "And I think you're really good for my son. I'm so happy to welcome you to our family."

Slash breathed in sharply, the smile on his face almost reaching ear-to-ear, but he couldn't help it. He was honestly so afraid Duff's family would immediately hate him and not accept him into their home, and he was so thankful the complete opposite of what he feared had happened. He looked around the table at Duff's smiling family members, feeling almost like he was in a dream. 

This was it, he realised. He had to say it, now or never. This was the perfect time. 

"I... thank you," he choked out, laughing softly. He looked over at Duff to see his green eyes sparkling with happiness, and squeezed his hand even tighter. "I'm really glad you guys don't hate me... that would've been bad," they all chucked softly, "And I, um... Duff makes me really happy... and I love him," he said nervously, his voice shaking just a little bit. He looked over at Duff again, seeing those green eyes he loved so much glistening just a little. "I do, I love you," he whispered, his own eyes getting a little wet, "And I have something I want to tell you... all of you," he said, swallowing thickly. 

There was a long moment of suspenseful silence before Slash cleared his throat and croaked out those two words that had been circling around in his head ever since Steven had made him take that test. 

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't look up, he stared down into his coffee, avoiding the eyes he could feel on him. Fuck, fuck, fuck... what did their expressions look like? Should he look? But he didn't want to, because they might look angry, or disappointed, or even disgusted... Why wasn't anyone talking? How long had it been since he said it? Did they all just get up and leave? What if they locked him out? All his stuff was upstairs in Duff's room--

He yelped when he felt strong hands on him, pulling him up out of his seat, knocking his coffee to the ground. He was lifted into the air and spun around, and it took him too long to figure out Duff was clutching him to his chest, his arms so tight around him it made his ribs cry out. 

"Oh my god, baby, really?! Are you serious?!" Duff gasped into his hair, and he had finally stopped spinning them around but he still had Slash in his death grip, his feet high off the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he heard Duff mumbling over and over, and he gripped him back just as tightly. 

"I love you so much," Duff whispered shakily, pressing his face into the crook of Slash's neck and sniffling loudly, then a single sob broke free. "I love you so fucking much, Slash."

"Don't hog him, Michael," Alice said, and her own voice sounded strained. Duff reluctantly lowered him to his feet, wiping quickly at his eyes, then he just stared down at Slash in shock. He leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to Slash's mouth, his hands clutching the sides of his face, and Slash could feel them shaking, then he pulled away. 

"Come here, hun," Alice said and then pulled him into a hug, her grip just as tight as her youngest sons. "I think you've broken my son," she whispered jokingly into his ear, making Slash laugh wetly. When they parted he looked over to Duff to see him crouched on the ground, his head in his hands as he silently cried into them. He shot a concerned look to Alice, who smiled warmly and rubbed his arm gently. "Happy tears, hun. You've made my son one happy man."

Once the shock wore off and everyone had calmed down they all sat back down again, except this time Duff tugged Slash onto his lap and refused to let him go, his arms wrapped around his waist and both hands resting on his stomach. Duff hadn't said much, just clutched Slash to his body and gripped him tight, his face still showing the shock he felt. It was more than Slash could have ever asked for and he was so overwhelmed with how happy he was right at that moment. He couldn't get the smile off his face for the life of him. 

"When did you find out?" Alice asked.

"A little over a week ago," he said shyly, "I've been trying to figure out the best time to say it," he admitted, looking down at Duff's hands on his stomach. 

Duff finally spoke up. "That's why you haven't been drinking," he said, his voice awed with realisation. 

"Or smoking," Slash said regretfully. "Went cold turkey as soon as I had the pregnancy confirmed, but my God, I've been craving a cigarette."

"I'll quit with you," Duff said, holding him even tighter, resting his chin on his shoulder. "We're in this together."

"Now that's love," Matt said, laughing.


	2. Make Damn Sure (Slaxl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl and Slash get in a fight. Kissing and making up ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek. I rely on prompts for ideas really, I have some cool ideas in my head but it's hard to write down and have it come out properly. I just wanted some insecure and jealous Axl and annoyed, frustrated Slash.

I don't even know. Enjoy 💕

___

A group of Slash's childhood friends had flown all the way out to see him for the weekend, and the first night out at the pub finds them doing what they all collectively do best; drink their weight in liquor and have a great time. Slash's phone kept vibrating in his pocket but he decided to ignore it, knowing it was probably just Axl texting and calling because he was lonely, even though he was mad at Slash for leaving him to hang out with his friends. He's insecure, and that makes him needy, Slash gets it, but sometimes he just needs some time away from the fiery redhead, and that time had come, and this reunion was long overdue. So ignoring his phone it was...

But then, not even a half hour later, the redhead had actually showed up to the pub they were at, storming over to their booth and glaring snottily down at them all, his tattooed arms crossed over his puffed out chest. He had greeted all of Slash's friends as icily as he could, and then plopped down on the edge of the booth next to Slash, who was still frozen- not having fucking expected his boyfriends arrival. How did he even know what pub they were at... he hadn't told him. Steven, he hissed in his head, annoyed. That fucker couldn't withhold information to save his life, and it didn't help he was absolutely fucking terrified of Axl. 

What followed was an agonizing slow moving thirty minutes, which Axl filled with rude comments and bitchy glares aimed at all of Slash's friends and Slash himself, making all of them uncomfortable and completely killing the buzz they had going. The mood was ruined, and Slash could feel a monster of a headache coming on, stabbing insistently at his temples. He felt like throttling Axl in that moment. 

After Axl's latest snappy side comment aimed at his friends, he shoved the redhead out of the booth and stood up after him, gripping his skinny wrist tight and dragging him out of the bar without so much as a goodbye to his childhood friends. He was doing them a favour, after all. He stormed over to his car and unlocked it, hopping in and starting the engine, waiting for his boyfriend to get in, but to his immense fucking frustration he saw a flash of shiny red hair and pale skin speeding away down the side walk. For fucks sake, why was he so dramatic?! He backed out of the lot and crept along beside the hot headed jackass, pressing the button to wind down the passengers doors electric window. Axl didn't even spare him a glance, instead attempting to out-walk him. 

"Just get in the car!" Slash yelled after the fifth time Axl tried to walk off down the sidewalk away from him, absolutely fed up with his overly dramatic behaviour.

"Fine!" Axl screamed back, yanking open the passenger side door and getting in the car, slamming the door with as much force as he could manage. "Fucking asshole," he hissed under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as Slash peeled off down the road. He glared out the window as they drove, biting down harshly on his bottom lip as his vision started to blur with his frustrated tears. 

"Why do you have to make everything so fucking difficult?!" Slash spat venomously, tightening his hands on the steering wheel and shooting him a hate filled glare. "You just had to embarrass me in front of my friends, make every thing about you, like you always do!"

"Shut up," Axl grumbled lowly, shaking his head slightly as a tear slipped down his cheek. He tried to subtly wipe it away.

"I just don't fucking understand you, Axl, what the fuck goes on inside your head?" he asked sardonically, turning a corner so fast Axl had to steady himself with a hand on the door. 

"Just shut the fuck up," he said more quietly, glaring at his own reflection in the side mirror. He looked pathetic even to himself.

"I'm fucking tired of it! I'm not gonna stick around for your bullshit much longer if you keep acting like a jealous, psychotic prick!" Slash yelled, his own anger getting the best of him. 

Axl sniffled, trying to keep quiet. Fuck, was Slash going to leave him? Was he breaking up with him? He'd fucking ruined it, he'd ruined everything. He couldn't help it; he dropped his face in his hands and started crying outright, sobbing into his palms and fucking hating himself so much in that moment, contemplating jumping out of the fucking car altogether.

"Wha-- Axl?" Slash asked in concern, frowning over at his hysterical boyfriend, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously on the steering wheel as Axl cried in the passengers seat. God, now he felt bad. "Axl, stop... stop crying, baby, c'mon." He reached one hand out and placed it on his boyfriend's thigh, but it only made him cry harder. 

"I'm so-sorry," Axl choked out between his sobs, sliding his hands up to his hair and gripping two handfuls, tugging harshly. "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over. 

"Shit," Slash cursed breathlessly, pulling the car over quickly and cutting the engine. He hurriedly got out of the car and raced around to Axl's side, pulling the door open. "Come here," he said, grabbing Axl's arm and yanking him out of the car, wrapping him in his arms as tight as he could. "Shh, baby," he soothed, running a hand over Axl's hair before resting his chin on top of his head. "I'm sorry I yelled, babe," he whispered, tightening his arms around his trembling boyfriend. "Just calm down."

Axl cried into his chest, wrapping his arms around Slash's waist and breathing in his familiar scent. "Don't leave me," he croaked out, rubbing his wet face on Slash's shirt. "I'll try, I'll really try..." he trailed off with a hiccup, tightening his grip even more. 

"I'm not gonna leave you, idiot," Slash assured him, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't ever leave your ass, Axl."

"You just fucking said you were going to!" Axl whined, triggering another round of heart wrenching sobs. 

"I didn't mean it-- it was in the heat of the moment, that's all," Slash soothed, rubbing his hands up and down his back. He gripped his shoulders and pushed him back gently, grimacing at his flushed face, eyes a startling green as they glistened with tears and sadness. "I just got mad, alright? I'm sorry, I love you."

Axl sniffled and wiped a hand down his face, avoiding his gaze. "Why? You said it yourself... I'm psychotic, I'm jealous, I'm annoying," he said lowly, shaking his head and taking a small step back, raising his hands to Slash's chest when he tried to close the space between them.

"Stop," Slash said quietly, gripping his wrists and tugging him closer. "You... you are crazy, and you get jealous... and you can be annoying, but I love you, all of you, even if we have ups and downs."

Axl settled him with an extremely painful look of complete unimpressed disbelief. 

"You don't have to lie to me, Saul. I'm a burden on you, and I know I am, I can't help it! I get crazy thinking about you being away from me, thinking you're cheating on me with some whore, bitching about me while you pound her from behind... snorting lines of coke off some sluts ass while another skank is swallowing your cock... sucking on MY balls, they're MINE, you know how much I love your huge balls..." he trailed off uneasily, running a stressed hand through his glossy red hair. "Fuck you!" he spat, pounding his fists weakly on Slash's chest. "You're such an... an aggravating, perfect, son of a bitch who I wanna fuck long and hard." He finished his rant with a heavy sigh, settling Slash with a tired look, shrugging his shoulders wearily. 

Slash was staring at him with his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open slightly with the corners of his lips quirked up into an amused smirk. He huffed out a surprised laugh, shaking his head in wonder. "You really are crazy," he said lightly, his voice filled with love. 

"Shut up, asswipe," Axl mumbled, but he couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his face. He allowed Slash to crowd in on him, one hand wrapping around his waist and his chin gripped roughly with the other, Slash pressing their lips together in a rough, chaste kiss, smiling into it. 

"You're mine," Slash drawled when he pulled back slightly, smirking. He trailed his hand down Axl's back to the swell of his ass, groping it roughly and pulling him closer. "I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave. You won't ever get too far from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts please.  
> Comments cure my depression.  
> Kudos make me smile.


	3. Probed (Slaxl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in an hour during a sudden unexpected burst of inspiration :)  
> It is quite messed up though, so please be aware.  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: drug use, strong dubious consent. Read safely, lovelies

Slash's hands shook as he tried to tighten the tourniquet around his arm, the withdrawals making every move he made clumsy and erratic, but he _had_ to do this before Axl came back-- 'cos he wouldn't get another opportunity until the redhead left again.

He looked up anxiously as Duff shuffled into the room. The bassist gave him a flat look when he saw what he was up to, shaking his blonde head weakly. "You better make sure Axl doesn't see you doing that."

"Can you keep watch?" Slash asked frantically, "Just until I'm done. Please?"

Duff sighed heavily but did as asked, standing at the front door and looking out the window like a guard dog. "I really don't wanna be roped into yours and Axl's shit," he said to the window, brushing the curtain aside a bit more. Slash shot him a quick glare then looked back at his needle, checking for bubbles in the liquid. "Like, at all."

"And what, you think I _do_?" Slash spat bitterly, trying to locate the vein he wanted, biting his lip anxiously as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm just saying," Duff said carefully, glancing back at him for a quick glance, "I don't wanna be in the middle of it, that's all."

"I don't wanna _be_ in it," Slash hissed, but immediately calmed down as he located the vein, his face twitching a little at the tiny sting as he pressed the needle in. He released the drug into his system and immediately felt ten times calmer as he felt the warmth flood through him, his mind going all fuzzy and his heart slowing down as his anxiety ceased. He sighed heavily and allowed his eyes to close for a moment before he removed the needle, loosened the tourniquet and set about packing everything up in a lazy haze, trying to be efficient as possible. He tucked his little fanny pack full of his equipment under the couch-- yeah, shitty hiding place, he knows.

"Axl's walking up the street, and he don't look happy," Duff informed him nervously, immediately backing away from the window and retreating from the room altogether, leaving Slash alone on the couch.

"Hey-- Duff," Slash whined, frowning. He didn't get a response. "Pussy."

He fixed his gaze on the front door, anxiously waiting for it to open and unleash their unpredictable lead singer. Axl is... _complicated_. Sometimes he's an awesome dude, real easy to get along with and fun as all shit-- so full of energy and enthusiastic about everything around him; and then, other times... he'll leave the house for hours, days, you never know how long he'll be gone at any given time, but he just has to _get away_ from the house and his bandmates or otherwise he'll go _batshit_ crazy, yelling at everyone and throwing shit, causing a ruckus and being overall fucking terrifying. Slash was both intrigued by and shit scared of the singer, and a lot of the time he tried to steer clear of him... but Axl often sought him out and forced himself into Slash's reluctant space. And he didn't like Slash doing heroin-- _any_ of them doing it, but he didn't really care about Steven aside from the music aspect, and he'd long since given up trying to tame his wild childhood friend Izzy, and while he knew Slash still used, he'd get real fucking angry and go off his head when he discovered another track mark on Slash's arm, or whenever Slash was visibly high.

But man, he's an _addict_ , he needs his smack-- it's his medicine, and while Axl instilled the fear of all fuck in him, even that can't magically make his addiction and withdrawals dissipate.

He snapped his head around to the small TV they had hooked up on the floor when the front door swung open, trying to come off as casual, just watching some shit on the television, minding his own business, totally not high on fucking heroin. Pfft. As if.

He chanced a small glance up when Axl seemed to just stand in the doorway, nervous sweats starting to bead at his hairline, and saw the redhead staring at him with that fucking angry look on his face that made Slash's blood turn to ice, with his jaw clenched tighter than a virgins cunt. He often had this look on his face though, so don't worry.

"Axl," he greeted timidly, nodding at him before turning his attention back to the TV screen. His high was really kicking in right at that second, and he became sort of unaware of his surroundings for a moment, his worries temporarily leaving his clouded mind to be replaced by cotton. He felt a goofy grin stretch his lips as the Power Rangers came on TV. _Man_ , he loved that show.

He heard a faint rumbling sound, sort of like when you're in the bath and the waters still running and you duck your head beneath the surface. He frowned in thought as he imagined the grimy ass tub they had in the bathroom. Man, he wanted a bath. Why couldn't they have a tub that wasn't infested with all sorts of bacterial diseases...

He jerked in fright as he saw a flash of red invade his vision, blinking quickly as he tried to make out the sight. For a second he was _sure_ it was the red Power Ranger, but he couldn't figure out how he stepped out of the fucking TV and into his lounge room.

"--as a _fucking kite!"_

He gasped as his hearing and sight came back suddenly, seeing Axl towering in front of him and hearing his angered yelling. _Ah,_ _shit_.

"Fucking _pathetic_ , I leave for fifteen fucking minutes!" Axl screamed, reaching for Slash's arm and examining the fresh track mark there. Ah, fuck, he knew he was forgetting something-- he was meant to put a jumper on to cover up his arms. Axl made a frustrated sound and squeezed his arm tightly, making Slash frown. Man, that kinda hurt.

"What else do I have to do to make you _stop?!"_ Axl hissed, bending down to his level and glaring at him with that seething rage he held in his ocean green eyes. Slash just blinked at him.

He then felt a sharp sting on his left cheek, making him groan. Axl had slapped him. Dude, come on.

"--at the end of my _fucking rope_ here, Slash, I really am!"

His head was swimming, his eyes were fluttering closed and _fuck_ , he felt like he was in space, just floating around being a cool motherfucker. Why couldn't he always feel like this?

"--really giving me no choice, you have _got_ to fucking learn."

What was Axl talking about? Man, he needed to relax. Take a chill pill and _shut_ the _hell up_ for once. He was always so angry about something, he must have a fucking rod shoved far up his ass. Maybe that's what makes him sing so high...

"-give you some fucking _medicine_ , alright. Maybe you'll get addicted to my personal fucking brand and get off that fucking _shit."_

Ah, fuck. He could... he could see galaxies. Stars, _black holes-_ \- well, technically you can't see a black hole... 'cos they're like, _invisible_. But you can see the radiation around 'em, and holy _fuck_ was Slash seeing heaps of 'em. But, wait... what if one sucks him in?

Man, what the fuck. He was on some other shit right now, he had never felt this good in his whole life. He was in space! How was he even breathing? He sucked in a breath just to make sure he was breathing, and smiled goofily as his lungs expanded with the oxygen.

He felt something grab his hair and pull... hold on. What if there were _aliens_ here? Something was yanking his hair and squeezing his jaw, tilting his head back. He wrinkled his nose as he felt something against his lips-- fuck, was he gonna die? Were the aliens friendly...

All of a sudden, he was choking. Choking so hard, he couldn't get a breath in, he couldn't fucking breathe, _he knew you couldn't breathe in fucking space!_ He gagged so hard he almost puked, then again, and again, moaning in agony between every lurch of his stomach.

"-fucking _make_ you learn, Slasher, or I'll make you choke on my cock _until you do."_

He whined high in his throat, really starting to panic now-- something was in his throat preventing him from breathing. He retched the hardest he had yet when he felt it sit snug in his throat, feeling something pressed up against his face too, like a wall-- it tickled, it had hair. It was warm.

Something was yanking at his hair again, making his head move back and forth, making him groan as he was invaded time and again by the-- the-- _the fucking aliens._ They were probing him! He tried to open his eyes but they weren't fucking working, he could feel tears escaping them and running down his face but he _couldn't_ open them and see, and he wasn't fucking sure if he really wanted to. This place was _evil_ , these aliens were _evil_ , and he needed to get the fuck out of here.

He gurgled wetly as his throat was stuffed full yet again, spit spilling everywhere, his face burning as he was deprived of oxygen. He gasped as the thing left his mouth, sucking in a lungful of oxygen-- _he could breathe again_ \-- maybe they'd left now, and he could return to Earth safely. He had to return, 'cos this shit was getting real fucked up.

He whined loudly as he felt it against his mouth again, shaking his head and keeping his swollen lips shut tightly. He heard a laugh, a cackle-- _the aliens were laughing at him._ It sent a shiver right down his fucking spine, they were evil, fucking _evil!_ And then he was penetrated again, his mouth filled with the thing _again_ , he felt pressure on the back of his head that pushed him forward and _impaled_ him completely, making it go right down his constricting throat and cut off his oxygen all over again, making him choke as his face was pressed up against the furry wall. He moaned in desperation, his heavy as fuck arms lifting and trying to shove the wall away, clawing his nails down it to no fucking avail. He tried to open his eyes again but they _still_ wouldn't cooperate, he needed to look for a weapon, anything-- _but he couldn't fucking see._

He was gonna pass out, he was gonna _die_ , wherever the fuck he was-- in a spaceship? On the moon? Were they gonna send his body down in a shuttle to his family, warning them of the oncoming alien invasion... _what has he started_. He beat his fists against the wall erratically, his energy running real fuckin' low, he could feel himself about to slip away.

But then, then he felt the thing in his mouth _jerk_ , like it was alive and then he felt a flood of warm liquid shoot right down his throat, making him choke even more. The thing slid out of his mouth halfway and he felt another jet of warm liquid spit out, this time hitting the back of his throat. He gagged at the taste and texture, and whined when a third and final spray spilled onto his tongue, and then the thing pulled out of his mouth completely, sending the strange liquid pouring out onto his lips and chin-- but more importantly, he was able to suck in a huge breath after he swallowed a mouthful of the substance in his mouth, grimacing at the taste but happy for the oxygen provided to his lungs. He gasped wetly, coughing up a fucking lung, his head pounding and screaming at him. _Fuck_ , going without air fucking hurts, he felt like his head was gonna explode!

He whimpered, holding a hand to his burning throat, trying to clear it and wincing at the pain. He wiped his mouth and swallowed again, the pounding in his head starting to settle down, much to his relief. Fuck... that stuff in his mouth... it must have been, like-- an elixir, a _potion_ of some kind that brought him back to life-- and back down to fucking Earth, 'cos he could open his eyes! Fuck yes, _finally_.

He found himself on the ground in front of the ratty couch, crumpled on the floor as he tried to return to his normal breathing. He groaned and threw his head back, staring at the ceiling in awe. What the fuck just _happened_? He looked around frantically for a fucking answer, and saw his fanny pack of treats poking out from under the couch. He frowned, rubbing absently at his throat as he glared at that stupid fucking bag. Holy shit, that was _some_ drug trip. He thought he was in _space_ , for crying out loud. What the fuck did he just inject into his arm? He continued frowning in concern, worried for his mental health, when he heard his name being called quietly, timidly.

He looked up and saw Duff and Izzy staring at him in utter horror, their eyes as round as flying saucers. The thought sent another terrifying shiver down his spine... fucking aliens.

"Are... are you okay?" Duff asked, his voice shaking. Slash closed his eyes for a moment then looked at them both, shaking his head slowly, the exhaustion truly setting in.

"I'm _never_ doing smack again," he said, his hoarse voice making his eyes widen. Man, he sounded like shit, and his throat was burning.

Duff and Izzy exchanged looks, both their jaws dropping. They turned back to look at him at the same time, their expressions of shock and terror matching.

"I... I jus' tripped _balls_ , thought I was in space being probed by aliens," he explained, a whole body shiver running through him at the reminder. "They were... shoving something in my mouth, making me-- fuckin' _choke_ , thought I was gonna die."

Duff whispered something frantically to Izzy, gesturing with his hands crazily. Slash frowned.

_"_ \-- _thought he was hallucinating!"_ Duff whisper shouted.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion, bringing his hand to his throat again and wincing. Man, it burned with every breath. It felt like that one time he had laryngitis.

"Nothing," Izzy said flatly, swatting at Duff when the bass player shot him an incredulous look of disbelief. "You gotta get off the drugs man, that sounded like one hell of a trip."

Slash laughed, then groaned at the burning in his throat, then whimpered when it only got worse. "You're telling me," he croaked out.

"Yeah well, get yourself cleaned up... You look like shit," Izzy said awkwardly, giving Slash a hesitant look, before he grabbed Duff's arm and they both hauled ass from the room, leaving Slash alone on the lounge room floor.

***

It was only later, after he had woken up from a nightmare about aliens trying to probe him, that he realized something.

The substance that was in his mouth, that he had  _swallowed_... it tasted like semen.


	4. Nightmare (Izzy/Axl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl has another nightmare. Izzy comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ew. I am _not_ proud of this, at all. But I hope it's okay.

It was late. Or early, depending on how you interpret 3:30 am in the morning. Izzy couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, at the fan slowly spinning, lost in thought. He shifted a little on the springy mattress, turning his head to look at his... at his Axl, as the redhead slept uneasily, his cute nose that he'd never fully grown into twitching every now and then. As Izzy gazed at him, he let out a soft grunt, his shoulders shifting and his eyebrows furrowing. 

Izzy waited patiently, knowing what would unfold. He'd known the redhead for a decade and a half, knowing almost everything about him better than anyone else, maybe even including Axl himself. He propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down at him carefully, waiting for the moment he would need to intervene, to hold his angel in his arms and comfort him from the horror that was his life. Sometimes Izzy wished he could turn back time to when he met that little freckle faced redhead, then he could snatch him and take him far away from Lafayette, never to look back. He wondered how different that version of Axl would be. 

Would he be happy? Would he be able to smile without feeling like it was undeserved, that he was never truly allowed to feel happiness and content? What about his mind... would he still have the same temper, the mood swings, the constant paranoia and self-destructive tendencies he had today? Would he be able to kiss Izzy without thinking about the sins he was committing, about his Pastor Stepfather, his excuse of a mother... his fucked up childhood.

He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, because it could never happen. And he loved this version of Axl with all of his heart, flaws and all, and when it came down to it he would only change the things about Axl that caused _Axl_ grief, nothing else. His Angel was perfect.

"Stop!" Axl whimpered, shaking his head side to side rapidly on the pillow, messing up his red locks. "Please, no!"

Izzy reached out his hand and placed it on Axl's shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "Axl," he whispered into his ear, "It's just a nightmare, baby. I'm right here." 

"Get... get off me!" Axl yelled, verging on a scream. Izzy sat up fully and shook him frantically, never able to stop the panic that welled deep within his chest, hating to see him like that. 

"Baby," Izzy said softly, stroking a hand through his smooth hair, "C'mon, wake up." 

Axl moaned, reaching an arm out to shove him away, almost sending him sprawling off the side of the bed. Izzy righted himself and shuffled back to Axl's side, sliding both arms underneath his torso and heaving him up against his chest. "Axl, sweetheart, open your eyes," he cooed into his ear, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "You're having a nightmare."

Axl whimpered, twitching, then his ocean green/blue eyes snapped open, looking around frantically. Izzy could feel his heartbeat pounding where his back was pressed against his chest, his forehead damp from nervous sweats. "Iz?" Axl rasped out, slumping against him in defeat.

"I'm right here, baby," Izzy assured him,  squeezing him tightly, swaying them side to side in a soothing motion. "You had a nightmare, that's all. You're okay, you're here with me. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving."

Axl sniffled and sighed shakily, sitting up and turning around to face him.  His eyes showed just how exhausted he was, both mentally and physically, having to fight the monsters in his head taking up all of his energy and strength. "Make it stop, Izzy," he whispered, crawling into his lap and wrapping both arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder. "I can't... I can't do it."

Izzy held him tight and whispered into his ear. "You can do anything, Ax... anything. You're the strongest, toughest, most capable person I know, and you're not gonna let your nightmares get the better of you. You hear me?" He grasped Axl's arms and pushed him back a little bit to see his face. "That's not the Axl I know. You're okay, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay."

Axl didn't say anything, just nestled into his chest again and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and releasing it in a heavy, exhausted sigh. Izzy continued comforting him, rubbing his back and squeezing him tightly, kissing the top of his head. When Axl's breathing started to even out, he moved them so they were lying down on the mattress, Axl's back pressed up against Izzy's chest. He breathed in the scent of his hair deeply, closing his eyes but not wanting to fall asleep. He wanted to watch over his angel while he slept, maybe even keep his demons at bay-- it was the least he could do. 

"I love you," Axl whispered just before he fell asleep, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

"Love you," Izzy mumbled back, his breath hitching as he got choked up. He wrapped his arms tighter around his angel, a single tear falling from the corner of his eye and slipping across his temple to soak into the fabric of the pillowcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, prompt... anything :)


	5. Duff... DILF. (Sluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duff is a DILF. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and kind of rushed and unfinished... but I'm sick of staring at it. :)

"I'm so fucking sick," Slash groaned, holding his stomach in agony, rolling onto his side on the couch and glaring hopelessly at the TV. 

"If you get me sick, I'll kill you," Axl mumbled from his spot on the floor, not even bothering to look up at him. 

"I hate vomiting," Slash whimpered. "Kill me... or carry me to bed."

"You mean Duff's bed."

"You, Izzy and Stevie took the three guest rooms, and Duff wouldn't let me sleep on the couch... his bed is king sized, anyway."

"I don't know how he can handle you and your snoring."

Slash frowned. "I don't snore."

Axl snorted in amusement, shooting him a disbelieving look. "You sound like a wildebeest."

"You sound like an asshole."

Slash and his band mates were currently staying in Duff's house, which was a huge fucking mansion (not really, but compared to the tiny garage they were staying in before, it was), until they found a permanent residence themselves, or their band took off and they could start touring. Duff was an awesome dude, he has a rock n' roll history and he completely understands and encourages their dreams of becoming a huge rock n' roll band. He was 54, almost 55, but he looked great for his age. Apparently back in the day he was a pretty heavy drinker and snorted boat loads of cocaine until it almost did him in, then he got sober. He was their friend, and he looked out for them, and out of the goodness of his heart he was helping them out. He was living very comfortable, money was never an issue for Duff, so they never had to worry about Duff being interested in them for other reasons, like hoping to get money out of them if/when they got famous. He was just an all around genuine guy. 

"Do we have any soup?" he asked, rolling onto his back slowly. "I'm hungry... and I might be able to keep soup down. Do we have any soup?" 

"I don't fucking know," Axl mumbled distractedly, too busy scribbling down song lyrics. "Check."

"Asshole," Slash hissed, pulling himself up from the couch and wandering into the kitchen. He pulled open Duff's pantry, scanning over the copious amounts of food, a smile stretching onto his mouth when he saw a can of soup on the bottom shelf. He made himself busy grabbing out a saucepan and flicking the stove on, pouring the soup into the pan and humming as he began heating it up. 

He heard voices drifting in from the lounge room, figuring that Duff was home from running his adult errands. He looked up and smiled as Duff walked into the kitchen, settling his jacket and keys onto the kitchen counter. 

"Hey," Duff greeted warmly. "What are you cooking?" 

"Soup. I'm hungry but I think I have a tummy bug... I've been vomiting a lot today." 

Duff frowned. "Go sit down," he ordered, walking around the counter and gently pushing Slash away from the stove. "I've got this."

"I'm capable," Slash laughed but gladly left him to it, going back to the lounge room and plopping back onto the couch. He aimed a kick at Axl just to annoy him. 

"Fuck off," Axl hissed, swatting his foot away. "Shouldn't you be searching for soup?" 

"I found some. Duff's cooking it for me," he said as he stretched out on his back on the couch.

"Of course he is, he'll do anything for his sugar baby."

Slash frowned then slowly sat up, leaning on his elbows and staring down at the redhead. "What?"

"What, what?"

"What the fuck did you just say?" he demanded, glaring at Izzy and Steven as they stumbled into the room and fell down onto the floor near Axl. He returned his glare to the singer. "Well?"

"Duff is your sugar daddy. Therefore you're his sugar baby," Axl said lazily, his hand scribbling furiously over the notepad. "Duh."

Slash was speechless. "What?"

"Hey, there's no judgement. Thanks to you we all have somewhere to stay and food to eat. And Duff buys us stuff sometimes too, cos' we're your friends."

"I'm lost," Slash whispered, frowning. 

Axl sighed extremely heavy. "Slash, it's okay. I'm not homophobic, contrary to popular belief. And Duff is a good guy, and he's hot for his age, so why shouldn't he get to spoil a 21 year old."

"Shut up!" Slash hissed frantically, glancing over to the kitchen doorway frantically. "You're actually insane!"

"Oh yeah?" Axl huffed. "Who bought your brand new Les Paul?" 

"And those leather pants... that are fitted to your exact size," Izzy piped up. Slash glared at him. "He loves looking at your ass when you wear them."

"Oh, and he always stocks the fridge and pantry full of all your favorite foods," Stevie pointed out happily. Slash shot him an exasperated look. 

"Guys... he's just being nice!" he exclaimed. "I didn't ever ask him for those things... I tried to talk him out of it all, but he insisted... and I wasn't just gonna outright refuse! It's free stuff!"

"He's. Your. Sugar. Daddy," Axl said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. "Might as well just own up to it."

"Go to Hell," Slash grumbled, shooting up from the couch, holding a hand to his head as it immediately starting spinning. "Fuck, I gotta drink some water."

He shot one last glare at his bandmates then joined Duff in the kitchen, frowning at him thoughtfully as he opened the fridge and grabbed out a water bottle. He twisted the lid off and downed a few gulps, frowning down at his stomach as it cramped slightly. 

"It's almost done," Duff said, shooting him a warm smile over his shoulder. Slash nodded, shuffling where he stood awkwardly. He leaned on the counter next to Duff, trying to think of what to say. 

"D-Duff..." He started quietly, frowning down at his water bottle. "You don't think I... that I'm taking advantage of you, do you?"

Duff's eyebrows twitched in confusion. "What?" 

"Ya' know... I don't want to seem like I'm here 'cos you... buy us stuff, and cook us food... like, you're a real cool dude and I really appreciate you letting us stay here-" he cut himself off with a lengthy sigh. "I do take advantage of you, don't I? Shit, you're practically our fucking care taker, if you wanna kick us out I completely understand!"

He gasped as Duff gripped him by his shoulders and pressed him back against the counter, staring down at him intensely. "Slash... I like taking care of you. If I did not, I would not. Okay?" he said calmly, his hands coming down to grip his waist as he took a tiny step forward and smiled down at him reassuringly. Slash looked down at the hands clamped on his waist, frowning, then slowly looked up to Duff's earnest face, so fucking confused. 

"I- I- you--" he stuttered, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down. "My... soup." He slipped out of Duff's grip and flicked the stove off, resting his hands flat on the counter for a moment to get his shit together. He heard Duff shuffling around behind him, then saw him place a bowl next to him on the counter, tapping him on the shoulder with a spoon. 

"Here, let me pour it, sweetie. Don't want you to burn yourself." Duff gently ushered him out of the way and gripped the saucepans handle and carefully poured its contents into the bowl. "Are you okay to carry it? Do you want me to bring it out to you--"

"No, no, I'm okay," Slash said quietly, his eyes widening when Duff brushed his curls away from his cheek and pressed a kiss there, laughing into his skin as Slash cringed away in surprise. 

"You're so adorable." Duff's home phone suddenly rang shrilly, capturing the older man's attention. "Who is that..." 

Slash stirred his soup with his spoon distractedly as he listenened in to Duff's side of the conversation, bringing a spoonful up to his mouth and blowing on it for a second before tasting it. Fuck. That was yum. 

"Okay, yeah, I'll see you soon," Duff said before he hung up the phone. "I have to leave for like, half an hour tops. I'll see you later," Duff told him, then surprised him again by pressing his lips to the top of his head in an affectionate peck, before he grabbed his jacket and keys and disappeared out the front door. 

Jeez, how had he not noticed? Duff was so his fucking sugar daddy... what the fuck. 

He carefully grabbed his bowl in both hands, hissing as it burnt the soft skin of his palms. He carefully walked back out to the loungeroom and placed his soup onto the coffee table and sat on the floor in front of it, shooting a wary look up to Axl. The redheads expression was smug. 

"You were right," he said quietly, spooning another helping of soup into his mouth sulkily. 

"I'm always right," Axl replied, smirking. 

"Fuck you," Slash grumbled, frowning down at his steaming soup. "How did this happen?"

"In Duff's defense, he's totally oblivious that you're totally oblivious," Izzy murmured softly. "He thinks you're his lil' sugar baby."

Slash groaned. "Why?!"

Steven chuckled, then raised his eyebrows. "Oh, shit, you're serious!"

"The fuck do you mean, shithead?"

"What did we all do yesterday afternoon?" Axl asked him calmly. Slash frowned thoughtfully. 

"We... watched a movie together?"

"Where were you sitting?"

"I was next to Duff, we were sharing a blanket..."

"Yeah, and what happened halfway through the movie?"

"I... fell asleep..." he trailed off weakly. 

"Curled into Duff," Axl continued, "Then he carried you to bed, and tucked you in, and I even saw him kiss you on your mouth when I walked by the room."

Slash's eyes widened comically, and his lips began tingling.

"And he just made you soup."

Slash sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sick."

"You look fine to me, fucking hypochondriac," Steven laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up, I puked three times this morning!"

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"Fuck you!"

"I swear to God, you're so damn oblivious! He calls you sweetie like, all the time. And you two gravitate towards each other like fucking magnets, and I cannot stress this enough, you sleep in the same goddamn bed!" Axl exclaimed. 

"But, he's... he's... old!" Slash said breathlessly, "I'm twenty one, and he's in his fifties!"

"Hence the term, sugar daddy," Izzy whispered theatrically. 

"Or just daddy... I think he'll like you calling him that."

"Shut up, Axl," Slash growled, his cheeks growing warm. "This isn't right, I'm gonna set things straight once he gets home. I didn't mean to lead him on or whatever, but it can't continue!"

"Dude, no, he'll kick us out!" Stevie whined.

"I'm not fucking pimping myself out to stay here!" Slash exclaimed, clinking his spoon against the ceramic bowl agitatedly. 

"You're so dramatic," Axl huffed, "He wouldn't kick us out, and you're not pimping yourself out, damn drama queen. Calm the fuck down."

"Easy for you to say, cockhead!" Slash growled, "Now shut the fuck up and let me eat my fucking soup."

"You literally started this conversation--"

"Shut up!"

***

With a full belly and a mind full of confusing thoughts, Slash lounged back into the couch, sighing heavily. He sighed again when no one asked him what was wrong. he rolled his eyes and breathed in deeply, releasing it in a dramatic, miserable sigh. 

"Are you having an asthma attack?" Stevie asked, not even looking away from the television screen. Slash glared at his stupid blonde head. 

"No, he's just trying to get attention," Axl mumbled, tapping his notepad against his thigh restlessly. Guess he finally ran out of lyrics to jot down for the time being. 

"Just avoid him. He'll stop eventually," Izzy said sleepily. 

"I hate you all! I'm going through a hard time!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Can't any of you see how much this is affecting my well being?!" 

"My sincerest condolences," Axl rumbled sarcastically. Slash scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Why did you even have to tell me," he whined lowly. "I could still be oblivious and happy, while still being looked after. Nothing had to change!"

"Nah, he would've wanted some ass eventually," Izzy piped up, not even opening his eyes. "Think you would've noticed something wasn't right when he was trying to stick his dick up your asshole."

Slash's eyes widened in terror. "What if he's already done it?!" 

He growled as they all started laughing. "Fuck you, I'm serious! You said he kissed me in my sleep, what if he's devirginized me, too!"

"I think you might have woken up for that, Slasher," Steven said through his stupid chuckles. 

"And you would be limping the next day, and wincing whenever you sat down."

"You seem to know a lot on the subject," Slash said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Axl. "Is it from experience?"

"I also know how to dislocate an elbow. Want me to show you?"

Slash had a couch cushion in hand ready to throw at Axl when the front door swung open, revealing Duff with a small box in his hands. 

"Hey, guys," he greeted them happily, unwinding the scarf from around his neck. He walked around the couch and stood behind Slash, leaning down to rest his chin on top of Slash's curls. "I got a treat for when you're feeling better." His arm appeared in front of Slash's face holding the small cardboard box. Slash grabbed it and lifted the flap eagerly. 

"Red velvet cupcake?" he gasped, practically drooling. He suddenly felt much, much better. "Thank you," he said, leaning his head back to smile at Duff, then his eyes widened comically when Duff kissed him full on the mouth, his smile immediately fading. Duff hummed into the kiss, leaning back to smile warmly at him before placing another affectionate peck on his lips before straightening up.

Slash sent Axl a frantic glance, his cheeks flaming. Axl winked at him. 

When had all the kissing started... did Slash just never notice? 

When he actually thought about it, he can remember Duff pressing kisses to his hair a lot... and a few times on his forehead. He didn't think twice about it though, it was just harmless affection. Jesus... his head hurt. He needed to eat some velvet fucking cupcake. 

"Hey, I thought you were sick!" Steven said accusingly, "Liar! At least give me half."

"Fuck off," Slash grumbled through the deliciousness, sticking his tongue out at his best friend. "It's mine."

"Yeah, get your own sugar daddy," Izzy whispered, so Duff wouldn't hear from the kitchen.

"Shut. Up. Seriously," Slash hissed, taking another chunk out of his comforting cupcake. 

"Is your tummy feeling better already?" Duff asked with a chuckle, coming to sit next to him on the couch, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Slash tensed up slightly. 

"Y-yeah," he said awkwardly, shoving the rest of his cupcake into his mouth so he didn't have to talk. It was a little too much, he had difficulty chewing it. 

"You look like a chipmunk hoarding nuts," Duff laughed, poking at his stuffed cheek. 

"Oh, Slash loves hoarding nuts," Axl said mischievously, smirking. Slash clenched his eyes shut. 

"He loves the feel of nuts in his mouth," Izzy joined in on the fun. 

"Is that right?" Duff asked, squeezing his shoulders. 

"Nothing better than a mouthful of nuts in the morning, am I right, Slash?" Stevie cackled. Slash let his hair fall into his eyes, his cheeks flaming. Duff leaned in and pressed his mouth against his ear. 

"I'll have to remember that for tomorrow morning," he said huskily. Slash choked on the bit of cupcake he was trying to swallow, coughing like a madman and leaning forward in a panic, trying to clear his airways. He felt Duff behind him rubbing his back, then thumping him a few times, before he managed to cough up the clump of badly chewed cupcake. He sniffled, wiping his wet eyes, carefully chewing before swallowing. 

"You alright, sweetheart?" Duff asked in concern, rubbing his back. Slash nodded his head, then twitched aggressively when Duff's hand ventured a little too low for his liking, his fingers dancing along the hemline of his jeans, dipping in to tease at his crack. 

"I-- I'm tired!" he exclaimed, standing up and putting a good bit of distance between himself and Duff. "I'm gonna... head to bed."

"Already?" Duff asked, and the glint in his eyes told Slash that he thought he was hinting at... taking things to the bedroom. Oh, fuck. No! He meant sleep! 

"I'm gonna shower," he squeaked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder frantically. "And then sleep. I'm very, very tired..." he trailed off, then turned tail and ran down the hallway. Fuck, he felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. 

What was he gonna do?!


	6. Smothered In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and probably shit but I was in the mood to write something cute and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed with sluff, ngl

Duff was sat around the small lounge room with the rest of the band minus Slash, and a few other friends. They were sipping on beer (behaving, and all) joking around, and catching up. Slash was asleep in the bedroom only a few meters away, exhausted from the flu he'd only just started to overcome.

Duff was telling one of his hilarious jokes, making everyone in the room crack up. He even managed to make Axl chuckle, making him feel like a fucking comedian. Even though beer is as weak as piss, everyone in the room seemed to be pretty tipsy, laughter circulating around the room like a bunch of hyenas. Duff was chuckling at his own amazing sense of humor, when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the bedroom door swing open.

"Baby!" he yelled happily, holding his arms out to Slash. Slash was stood in the doorway, his hair absolutely wild and his facial expression anything but happy. In fact, he looked pissed the fuck off.

"Can you all keep it the fuck down?" Slash spat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Boo!" Steven crowed, grinning. "Don't be such a grinch."

Axl frowned. "Grinch is for Christmas."

"C'mere, baby," Duff cooed, waving him over. Slash stood stubbornly at the door, unmoving. Duff rolled his eyes and got up with a huff, dragging Slash over by his wrist and sat back down on the armchair, pulling a reluctant Slash into his lap, sideways. "How you feeling, sweetums?" he asked, wrapping both arms around Slash's waist and placing a wet kiss to his cheek, making it smack as he pulled away. "Has your fever gone?" He pressed another kiss to Slash's forehead to test his temperature, frowning when the skin there was a little warmer than he would like. "Baby, you're still hot!"

He heard mocking laughter from the cough opposite from him, jutting his lower lip out to them. "He's still hot!"

"Duff, cut it out," Slash hissed, swatting at him, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "M'fine!"

"Oh, baby," Duff cried, holding Slash tightly to his chest, resting his chin on top of his boyfriends curly head. "You poor thing... let me make you better."

"Duff, I can't breathe," Slash rasped out, trying to loosen Duff's death grip around his ribcage.

"You can't breathe?! Is it your lungs? Should we go to the hospital?!" Duff panicked, squeezing him tighter. Slash slapped at his hands, and Duff finally got the picture, loosening his hold with a goofy grin. "Whoops, sorry baby. Are you hungry? We have some oatmeal, you want me to heat you up some?" Duff asked, already standing up and making sure Slash was comfortable in his seat. "I'll be right back, don't move!"

"Duff, I- I'm not hungry," Slash said defeatedly, knowing there was no point in trying to stop his stupid boyfriend when he was like this. Duff gave him a little peck on the cheek then ran off to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"Are you feeling okay, sweetums?"

"Do you need to go to the hospital, honey buns?"

Slash glared at his bandmates as they all teased him, folding his arms across his chest and looking away stubbornly. Assholes.

Duff hummed happily as he grabbed the bowl from the microwave, fishing a spoon out of the drawer and sprinkling a bit of sugar over the steaming oatmeal. "Up, up!" he sang at Slash, grinning at his boyfriend as he hopped up reluctantly, groaning lightly as Duff pulled him down onto his lap once he was seated. "Here comes the airplane, baby!" he said cheerily, making plane noises as he waved the spoon around, recieving a flat look from Slash, before he fed him a spoonful. He cooed at his adorable boyfriend as he swallowed, wiping some of the stray oats from his mouth with the spoon. "You're so beautiful, my sweet little boy."

"Duff," Slash sighed heavily, trying to ignore the mocking laughter coming from the hyenas in the room. "Stop..."

"Open up, you gotta eat more," Duff said sweetly before feeding him another mouthful, grinning adoringly as Slash ate it obediently.

"Duff, I'm really not hungry--"

"Baby, I don't want another tantrum. Okay?" Duff said soothingly, leaning forward to peck him on his sticky mouth. "You gotta get your little tummy filled and then we can snuggle and I'll rub your back."

Axl, Izzy and Stevie were in absolute hysterics, their laughter so strong they couldn't produce any sound, just holding their stomachs as tears fell from their eyes. Slash scowled and tried to ignore them, wanting to get up and throw the bowl of fucking oatmeal at them all, storm back into his room and hide under the bed sheets until they all fucking left. He groaned lightly as Duff wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him tight, cooing in his ear and placing a kiss to the side of his head.

"Your hair needs a wash, sweetheart, maybe I'll run a bath for you later, yeah?"

Slash rolled his eyes as Duff's words set off another round of laughter. He was over them, and fuck it, a bath sounded nice!

"Yeah," he mumbled, smiling slightly as Duff squeezed him in approval, his cheeks turning red as he was praised.

"That's my good boy," Duff cooed, setting the oatmeal aside once he was satisfied Slash had eaten enough. He leaned back and pulled Slash to relax back against his chest, his large hands massaging his belly through his old, worn in sweatshirt. If Slash could purr, he definitely would be by now.

"Oh my God, look at them!" Axl cackled, "Fucking sickening."

"Shut the fuck up, you guys are just fucking jealous because you don't have someone who looks after you all the fucking time, so fuck you," Slash said irritably, moaning as Duff's hands slid up his chest and squeezed his pecs, sliding back down all the way to his thighs and rubbing them soothingly. God, he desperately needed a full body massage. Duff's hands were magical.

"That one shut you fuckers up!" Duff laughed, kneading Slash's thighs then sliding back up to tickle his ribs. Slash giggled and swatted at him. "Lean forward so I can rub your back, baby doll."

Slash did as he was told, throwing his head back and moaning in content as Duff immediately started rubbing out the kinks in his back, paying special attention to his tense shoulders.

"Think you missed your calling as a masseuse, baby," he said, smiling sleepily. "Feels so good."

"That's all I ever want you to feel," Duff cooed, leaning forward and placing a sucking kiss onto his shoulder blade, nipping it after, making Slash giggle quietly.

The three fuckers that were just laughing up their fucking lungs were now staring at them mutely, frowning in thought and slight jealousy. _That's right, fuckers!_ Slash thought smugly. _Bet you'll never find a man as good as my gentle giant!_


	7. pretty fucked up (axl/slash/duff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a DARK fic, HEAVY dubious/non consent/reluctance. If you don't like it, don't read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for around 8 months. Last night I had a sudden burst of inspiration and finished it, finally. Read the warnings before proceeding further.

Slash laughed drunkenly, his shoulders shaking with his small fit of giggles as he threw his head back, sending his curls flying. He was completely unware of the hungry stares he was receiving from two of his fellow bandmates, and his closest friends. "I need more," he giggled, holding his bottle of Jack up, only a mouthful remaining. 

"Here ya' go, doll face," Duff immediately piped up, presenting him with a brand spanking new bottle ready for his consumption. Where the fuck had that been? He grabbed it needily, trying to yank it from the bass players capable hands but Duff pulled back twice as hard, jerking him forward with his hand tight around the bottle, sending him sprawled out on his knees with one hand on the ground holding himself up. Slash mumbled something incoherently and glared up at the blonde who was sporting a huge smirk.

"Give it," he whined, weakly pulling at the bottle and flashing his puppy dog eyes. "Don't be a-- don't be such a cocksucker!" He scrambled into a sitting position clumsily, pouting at Duff.

"How much do you want it, doll face?" 

"I need it," he cried, throwing his head back and groaning. Axl chuckled.

"Think we're in a good negotiating position here, Duff," he rumbled in his deep, baritone voice, smirking at the bass player then sending a mischievous glance Slash's way. Slash just rolled his eyes and accepted his defeat, waving his hand around dismissively. They were in a small hotel room, them and some of the crew that came with them on tour, as well as some groupies and people Slash had no fucking idea who they were popping up all over the place, but who cares. They were all sprawled out on the floor in a messy circle, everyone basically shouting to be heard over each other. There were two naked girls on the couch with one guy between them, and as Slash looked over at them, one of the girls leaned over the coffee table and snorted up a line of coke through a hundred dollar bill, while the other girl started making out with the dude. Just a normal night in the life of Guns N' Roses, pretty much.

"Fuck you, I'll get my drink elsewhere, don't need it from the likes of you," he huffed, struggling to his feet and flipping them off. "Fuck ya's," he mumbled again for good measure. Duff just snorted, reaching up an extremely long fucking limb and yanking him down to the carpet in front of him, winding his arm around his waist and tugging him closer. Slash went easily, limbs pliant from all the liquor he'd consumed, but still he needed more! 

"Here ya go, baby doll," Duff said into his ear, handing him the bottle, but as soon as Slash reached up to take it from him, it was yanked out of his reach. He groaned high in his throat and lunged for it but Duff only tightened the arm around his waist and held him to his chest, the deep rumble of his smug laugh resonating against Slash's ear where it was pressed against his CBGB shirt.

"Bastard," he ground out, slapping at him drunkenly. He could hear laughter all around him, everyone was so fucking loud-- the party was thriving and it only made him wanna drink all the more. 

"You want the bottle, Slash? You want the bot-bot?" Duff teased, craning his neck down and cooing in his face. 

"I'd say he wants it pretty bad," Axl rumbled, sounding real close. Slash squinted up through his curls and saw the redhead kneeled in front of them, smirking down at him with that same glint of mischief in his eyes. Axl grabbed the bottle from Duff's hands and lightly shook it, chuckling as Slash's dark eyes followed the movement eagerly. "Well, here ya' go then, darling."

Before Slash could even comprehend what was happening, he felt a fist in his hair that yanked his head back so rough he heard the bones grinding together, then Axl was twisting the lid off the bottle and pressing the rim to Slash's parted lips, holding the bottle upside down and letting the contents spill into his mouth without so much as a single warning. 

"Drink up!" Duff ordered, gripping his wrists when Slash automatically raised them, trying to push the bottle away. He clenched his eyes shut tight and gulped mouthful after mouthful, but there was too much-- it filled his mouth and spilled out from his lips like a whales fucking blow hole, sending a jet of Jack spraying up into the air to land back on his perplexed face, but still Axl held the bottle securely to his lips. 

"You said you wanted it, Slash," Axl teased, "Don't puss out now, bottoms up!"

Slash tried to twist out of the tight hold in his hair, tossing his head side to side to dislodge the bottle spewing liquor down his throat. "Stop!" he gasped wetly, feeling the bourbon pour down the side of his face, coughing into Duff's chest, trying to regain his breath and hack up the liquid clogging up his wind-pipe. 

"Barely half gone," Axl said disapprovingly. "Ya' know, bourbon ain't too cheap, Slasher. We were trying to be good friends to you, sharing our alcohol like that!"

"Yeah, I'm hurt!" Duff laughed, obviously anything but cut up at that moment. In stitches from laughing, but no physical fucking ailments. 

"Ass--assholes," he wheezed out, going limp in Duff's arms, slouching down until his head was in the bass players lap. He slung an arm over his face and coughed weakly. 

"Hey, it's fine, if you don't want it, I'll drink it." Axl then took a hefty swig from the bottle, winking at him like the bastard he was. Slash sat up wearily and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"I fucking earned it, now back off, bitch," he hissed, cradling it to his chest. They both just laughed, then they all joined back in to the rest of the party, having a hell of a good time. 

***

About an hour later, they were all still occupying the same hotel room, Slash still nursing the same bottle of Jack, but now it was a lot less full. He needed another drink. He was pretty fucking wasted, slouching against the wall, peaking out at everybody through hazy eyes, taking a small sip every other minute to maintain the great feeling of being completely fucking hammered. There was some sort of uproar going on around him, a conversation or some shit that everybody in the fucking room was in on-- apparently it was pretty fucking hilarious, because everyone kept laughing like a bunch of hyenas. He squinted his eyes over to Axl, who was on the floor dead centre of it all, his face slightly flushed pink and his glossy red hair falling effortlessly over his shoulders. He was hunched over something, gesturing crazily with his hands, which made more people laugh. 

"The fuck did this come from?!" the redhead screeched, laughing so hard he clamped a hand over his hip where a stitch had formed. "I swear, it's not mine-- why would I need it, for fucks sake!"

"Hey man, it's your hotel room, so don't deny it!" Duff yelled, squeezing the redheads shoulders then shaking him a little, laughing. "Fucking kinky one, this guy!"

"Fuck you, why would I need a gigantic fucking strap-on dildo?!" 

What the fuck, did Slash just hear that right?

"I don't know, is there something you're not telling us, Axl?" Duff asked, nudging him teasingly, snorting like a pig when Axl shoved him away. "Have you used it already? That shits grody, man, it could carry germs. Don't know where your ass has been."

"Fuck you, it was in brand new packaging, otherwise I wouldn't have touched it, you dickhead!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say man!" Duff chortled, slapping the redhead on the back as everyone laughed. 

Wait, wait, wait-- what? 

"I think you're just jealous I found it first!" Axl piped up jokingly. "I don't give a fuck what you say, man, this shits hilarious!" Okay, Slash was so lost. Trying to catch up to speed with that conversation was a completely lost fucking cause, so he set his sights on new, brighter horizons; finding some more alcohol. He looked around blearily, searching for anything-- he wasn't in a fussy mood right now. He looked over at Duff, and right beside him was a bottle of Vodka, half empty. He set aside his empty bottle and crept forward on his hands and knees, trying to sneakily swipe the bottle from under Duff's nose-- it was pretty easy actually, everyone was still wrapped up in whatever fucked up shit Axl and Duff were spinning. He returned to his little spot slouched against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and starting on his new-- well, new to him-- bottle of Vodka. 

He was out of it, just fucking out of the loop, he had fallen off the face of the Earth then returned and settled back into his little spot. Should he start drinking vodka now? Is this what happened whenever you sculled this shit? Coz' man, he was so hammered he was seeing three Duff's right now. One was enough!

"Where's my Vodka?" 

Uh-oh... guess he had been caught after all. He giggled and smiled sheepishly up at Duff. 

"Who-- who's she? Never heard of her!"

"Ay, don't go being cute! Ya' took my poison, man, and I'm gonna need it back!"

"Dunno what you're on about, Mc-McKagan," he hiccupped, his smile wide and guilty. 

"Anyone ever tell you you're a tank? How much have you drank?" Duff asked in awe, reaching for his bottle that was clutched in Slash's greedy hands. He just shook his head, keeping his lips sealed. He was fuckin' innocent until proven guilty.

"Man, you owe me some fucking favours, I'm telling you that much," Duff grumbled, looking miserably at the measly little portion left in the bottle. Shit, guess he was guilty then. "He took my Vodka, Axl, look what he did!"

"Literally, no one cares," Axl's deep voice said, "But look at this shit. This is worth your fucking attention and then some, motherfuckers."

"Holy fuck!" Duff guffawed, clapping a hand over his mouth, his eyebrows raised sky high. His emerald green eyes kept flicking between Axl's own blue globes and the gigantic attention grabbing strap-on dildo buckled proudly into place at Axl's crotch. "Axl!"

"Yes, ma'am?" he drawled in that seductive southern twang his voice held. "Is there something on my face?"

"There's a power plant strapped to you," Duff sputtered out.

"You better believe it!" Axl said, chuckling as he wrapped his hand around the girth of the dildo, bouncing it up and down in his grip and waving it in Duff's awestruck face. "You like what I'm packing, baby?"

"Do I like-- I'm terrified, it's an abomination!" Duff exclaimed, swatting it away. Axl pouted playfully.

"You're no fun," he said flatly. "What about you, Slash, you like what I have to offer?" he waved the dildo at him now, smirking wide. Slash dragged his eyes up from the thing to meet with Axl's own, and gulped fearfully at what he saw-- the mischievous look was back in his eyes, along with a more sinister glint accompanying it this time. He shook his head jerkily, his doe eyes wide, vulnerable and glazed over from all the alcohol.

"Oh, come on now, don't be rude," Axl chastised, shaking his head disapprovingly and holding the dildo an inch away from his face. "Give him a kiss, c'mon. Show some manners." 

Slash shook his head again, shrinking away. 

"Wait, hold on," Duff said, grabbing his bottle of Vodka and pouring a little over the tip of the dildo. "Now he'll kiss it! Hell, he might even give him a lick!"

"He's all sterilized now, baby. What do ya' say?" Axl drawled, waving the sex toy slowly in front of Slash's face. "C'mon, give him a little smooch, show him some lovin'."

Slash flitted his eyes between both of their sinister gazes, gulping down the urge to scream and instead leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to the head of the huge dildo in an unenthusiastic kiss. He licked the perfume-like taste of Vodka from his lips when he leaned back, his cheeks flushed red in humiliation. He glanced up at Axl towering above him, his blue eyes shot with lust, wide and predatory. Slash frowned and looked at Duff; his eyes were the same, and both their heated gazes were locked on him, completely unwavering in their intensity. 

"Fuck," Duff said tightly, shifting around restlessly. The bass player looked up at Axl, his eyes meaningful, and they seemed to have a silent conversation with each other, apparently coming to some agreement as they both nodded their heads decisively, then they returned their hungry eyes back to Slash, who was cowering against the wall. 

"He tells me he wants another," Axl whispered huskily, crowding into Slash's personal space, placing his palms flat against the wall and rubbing the tip of the slick dildo against Slash's plump lips, smirking as the guitarist turned his head to the side to get away, staring at Duff kneeling beside Axl with pleading eyes.

"Guys, stop," Slash slurred, batting Axl's hand away as it lowered to grip his jaw. "Stop it."

"Hey, you drank my Vodka-- you owe me," Duff told him smugly, moving into his personal space and smirking widely at his fearful expression. "C'mon, it's just silicone, ain't it? It's not a real cock."

"It can if you want it to be," Axl rumbled down to him, thrusting his hips forward and grinding the dildo on Slash's face, grinning in amusement. "I love how it even has balls... wrinkly, hairless balls. Give them a kiss, Slash, they're feeling left out."

Slash didn't even bother trying to fight it-- it was useless. He just closed his eyes, turned his head and kissed the dildo's stupid fucking balls, his face flaming red with the sheer embarrassment and mortification. He heard Duff's smug laugh, then a hand on his shoulder squeezing him encouragingly. 

"Ya' know, it feels almost real," Axl mused, staring down at Slash thoughtfully. "It's like when you got pins and needles and you can see yourself touching your numb skin but don't feel it."

"Just imagine how it'd feel though... those thick fucking lips of his really wrapped around your dick," Duff mumbled heatedly, staring right at his mouth. Slash shook his head and looked away, feeling something like panic rising up from within his chest... or maybe that was nausea. 

"Come here," Axl demanded, then he grasped a fistful of Slash's hair and forcefully dragged him away from the wall and out into the open, surrounded by rowdy party-goers and their eager eyes. Slash bowed his head in embarrassment, hiding from their gazes, then pushed Duff's hand away as it slid up his arm like one of his many pet snakes. 

"We're only fucking around, man," Duff laughed, clapping him on the back, "Lighten up a little! What's the matter, you shy or something? Can't even give a dildo a little kiss?"

"Lay off," Slash said softly, blinking heavily at him-- why were there three of him?

"You wanna see our little Slasher suck on some silicone?" Axl asked everyone in the room loudly, waving his hands around to encourage their cheering, "C'mon, I can't hear you!"

Not everyone knew what Axl had said, but the majority of them cheered, voicing their approval. Slash looked around in panic, the room spinning as he snapped his head around. 

"No," he said weakly, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "No, stop!" he whined as Duff grasped his arm, dragging him in front of a power hungry Axl. He looked up at him fearfully, feeling his heart pound within his chest. Were they really gonna do this? Here, in front of everybody?

Duff took up position standing behind Slash, acting as a barrier to prevent him from backing away as Axl closed in on him. The rowdy party goers sensed some entertainment and followed suit, creating an air tight circle around the three of them, every single pair of beady eyes zeroing in on the dildo Axl had strapped to himself and the vulnerable kneeling position Slash was in-- add the expression of fear on Slash's face, and everybody seemed to comnect the dots at the same time, eyes wide and eager at what was about to go down. With doom washing over Slash like an ice bath, he watched as everybody began cheering Axl on, yelling out all sorts of profanities and encouragement, absolutely no care for the petrified mess slumped on the floor in the midst of it all-- or perhaps everyone was too drunk to realize just how fucked up the thing about to happen was, not aware of the lines blurring and the barriers being breached. 

Duff placed both hands heavily on his shoulders, giving him a squeeze. Slash tilted his head back and stared up at his bandmate, trying to communicate with his eyes just how not okay he was with this situation. He widened his eyes and stared straight at Duff, shaking his head jerkily at him. Please, he mouthed, willing his eyes to tear up to help his cause, but he was too drunk for that. Duff just smirked down at him, his eyes heavy with lust and drunkenness. "Duff," Slash whispered over the hum of voices, bringing his eyebrows together in a serious expression. "Stop." 

"Stop being a buzz kill, Saulie," was all Duff said before he got a fist in his curls and jerked his head forward to face Axl, who was having fun teasing the crowd. When Axl's head turned and his eyes met Slash's, Slash noted that there wasn't merely a glint of sinister mischief residing in them any more-- it had completely taken over his entire facial expression, his smirk a predatory twist of his mouth and his eyes seeming to be the gates leading into Hell... and Axl was the devil himself. 

"Be a good boy now, Saulie," Axl said, as if taming a wild horse. He stroked a hand down Slash's cheek and gave it a gentle slap. "So pretty."

Slash gasped as Duff yanked his head back further by his hair then slid a hand around to his jaw and forcefully opened his mouth wide, ensuring an easy access as Axl forced the head of the dildo inside with a satisfied groan. 

"Oh yeah, that feels so good," Axl laughed, "Look at his mouth all full with my toy cock!"

Duff shoved his head forward, the dildo sliding down his throat and making him choke. He gagged violently and struggled, writhing around as he tried to free himself. He felt Duff massaging his scalp with his fingertips, then pushing him forward even more, making him take in way more than was possible. Axl started thrusting his hips shallowly, faking moans of pleasure for the rowdy crowd, then twisted his fingers in Slash's hair at the top of his head and fucked his mouth, yanking his head back and forth, bucking his hips gracefully to meet every forceful bob of Slash's head. 

"He's a natural!" Axl crowed, throwing his head back with a moan. "Such a deep throat he's got." He then pulled back and allowed Slash a short break and some air, petting him on the head appreciatively. "You're a star, Slash. Look, the crowd loves you."

Slash gasped in mouthfuls of air in between fits of coughs, falling forward with his palms on the carpeted floor. "St-stop!" he rasped out, struggling as Duff grasped his arms and straightened him back up, cooing in his ear. "Please, stop it!"

"You can't just leave a man hanging, darling. It's bad manners," Axl rumbled down to him, shaking something in his hand as he stepped back into Slash's space. He squinted his eyes at the object; it was a can of whipped cream. What the fuck?

"Open wide," Axl sang, then promptly invaded his mouth again, not even hesitating before placing a hand on the back of his head and forcing his mouth up and down the dildo slick with saliva, paying no mind to Slash's panicked choking and flailing hands. 

"Ah shit, I'm close," Axl crooned, his amused smile stretching across his face. "I'm gonna come right down your throat, baby."

Axl jammed the tip of the whipped cream into the corner of Slash's mouth with a groan, filling his mouth with it as he faked his orgasm. "Swallow it, baby, take my load deep down your throat like a good little boy."

He pulled out slowly after a few moments and rubbed the tip of the dildo across his abused lips, laughing at the whipped cream smeared over his mouth. "You got my jizz all over your face, sugar."

Slash flinched away and wiped at his mouth, staring up at Axl through eyes blurry with tears. He backed away slowly, scooting backwards on his ass until he met something solid. Duff's legs. He sniffled pathetically, grimacing as the whipped cream dripped unpleasantly down his throat, swallowing thickly to clear his airways. 

"You're welcome," Axl yelled to the crowd as they fucking clapped, then slowly went back to what they were doing before Slash was violated by a fucking sex toy. He tried to stand on wobbly legs, blinking rapidly, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. He was dizzy, and so fucking drunk. He felt an arm winding around his waist, then he was being guided out of the room. He kept blacking out every few seconds then zoning back in, hearing his blood rush through his ears, hearing himself whimper pathetically. 

"It's okay, come through here."

Slash groaned lowly as he was pulled into another hotel room, this one empty and silent. His feet dragged along the floor, his hands running on the walls, his eyes closing against his will. 

"Shit, stand up, come on. Over to the couch."

He must have blacked out again. He was on his knees in front of the couch, his hands gripping the cushions, his head bowed low with exhaustion and his inebriated haze. He grumbled as hands stroked through his hair and lifted his head. He groaned, opening and closing his mouth to flex his sore jaw, bringing a hand up to massage it. 

"Shh."

He whined quietly as fingers tangled in his curls, a hand batting his own away from his face. 

He blacked out again, and came to with his head resting against something warm and squishy. Fingers were tugging gently at his hair. He made a small sound in his throat and rubbed his face on whatever it was he was resting on as his cheek tickled, trying to relieve the itch. He frowned as his face was tickled again with what felt like coarse hair. 

He felt the hand in his hair tighten and lift his head up, but he couldn't manage to open his eyes. He felt something warm and slick press against his mouth, and he automatically clamped his lips over it like a babe suckling at a nipple, grimacing as his mouth was invaded by a bitterness that contrasted unpleasantly with the traces of whipped cream he could still taste. Yuck. Salty, and bitter, and gross. 

The taste filled his mouth more, as well as something big and warm, and he felt the back of his head being pushed down, guiding the object deeper inside. He panicked as it hit the back of his throat, then relaxed again as his head was slowly raised by the fingers tangled in his hair, before slowly being lowered again. 

His ears perked up as he heard a hissing sigh cut through the air, felt the fingers tighten in his curls, the thing in his mouth sliding deeper inside. He gagged as it entered his throat, his face being pressed firmly against the coarse hair that was tickling him before. He struggled, trying to lift his head but the hand in his hair kept him there, holding him still as hips bucked against his face in small thrusts, his throat abused again, already sore from before. He choked around the girth, his eyes finally opening, seeing the dark pubes his nose was buried in, the pale thighs he was in between. He closed his eyes, tears slipping out of the corners. He blacked out again. 

He woke up to hear the pants leaving Duff's mouth, to feel the fingers soothingly scratching against his scalp. He opened his eyes and saw Duff's flaccid cock resting on his pale thigh, shiny with spit. His spit. He scrounged up enough energy to look up at him, fighting the urge to cower away when Duff met his timid gaze. 

Duff's face softened, the fingers in his hair rubbing soothingly, then cupping his head delicately as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Slash blushed, blinking rapidly, licking his dry lips. 

"C'mon," Duff whispered, then helped him stand up, steadying him when he swayed on his feet. Duff's fingers deftly undressed him until he was standing there in his boxers, helping him crawl into the bed. Duff undressed and slid in beside him, laying on his back and winding an arm around his waist, pulling him to his side. Slash went willingly, curling up into him, throwing a leg over Duff's thigh, nestling his face into his neck. 

He fell asleep with Duff's scent in his nostrils and the press of Duff's lips to the top of his head, feeling strangely safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a comment telling me what you thought :)


End file.
